The objective of this project is to delineate the role of essential fatty acids in lipid metabolism, particularly their influence on the synthesis of triglycerides and phospholipids and their relationship to lipoprotein synthesis and lipid transport. It is also proposed to investigate the relationship of the biological activity of essential fatty acids to their role as precursors of protaglandins. Another aspect of this project will be to gain an insight into the influence of trans fatty acids on lipid metabolism, particularly in regard to their effect on serum lecithin cholesterol acyl transferase and post heparin lipoprotein lipase activities. It is also planned to investigate the effect on these fatty acids in the diet on cholesterol esterase activity. In the course of these studies, it is proposed to investigate the application of high resolution liquid chromatography to the analysis of the lipid classes and prostaglandins.